You're in trouble now!
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: ( Reloaded) Goten Son got curious one day. He had gathered up all the dragonballz. He was about to do something that was going to change the course of history but not mention make his father and brother super mad. He wished to see his grandfather Bardock.
1. Default Chapter

You're in trouble now!

Goten Son got curious one day. He had gathered up all the dragonballz. He was about to do something that was going to change the course of history but not mention make his father and brother super mad. He wished to see his grandfather Bardock. Well sure enough Goten was transported back in time when Frieza was about to attack Vegetasei.

"_Wow… I never would have pictured Vegetasei like this…" _Goten looks over in the distance and he sees a man that looked like his father. He came over.

" _What in the man of King Vegeta is going on? This kid looks like me." _

Frieza couldn't help but be curious.

" So your Frieza uh… my brother told me a lot about you. But I'm afraid I can not allow you to hurt these people."

" And what exactly are you going to do to stop me?"

" I'm going to kill you."

Laughs " You kill me! That's funny kid."

" I'm not joking around. I'm going to kill you."

Goten powered up to SSJ.

" I've had enough of you!" Frieza shouted. He through his death ball at Goten.

Goten caught it with one hand. " Excuse me… is this yours? Well here have it!" He threw the ball back at Frieza. Obliterating him.

" _Who the heck is this kid!" _Bardock thought.

Goten looked back at Bardock. " So you're my grandfather Bardock…. Nice to meet you…I'm Goten."

" Well nice to meet you too. Care to join me back on Vegetasei?"

" Sure."

Down on Vegetasei…

" So you say you are from the future?"

" Yep that's right."

Goten's stomach starts to growl. " Oh man you wouldn't happen to have something to eat would you?"

" Well we could get something to eat if you want."

" Coolie!"

Bardock and Goten walk into the 'pub' inside the 'castle'. Everyone was still there.

" So Bardock.. I guess the world isn't coming to an end after all!"

" Well it would have it this kid didn't come and stop Frieza."

shock " What this kid! Don't make me laugh Bardock!"

The whole room starts to laugh.

" Oh so you don't believe him uh? Care to take me on yourself?" Goten had that look in his eyes. The other Saiyan backed down.

Then all of a sudden Raditz came storming in. " Father what the hell is going on!" Raditz notice little Goten sitting down at the table having a soft drink.

" And who is this?"

" This is your nephew… well one of them."

" How is that even possible! Kakarot is only a year old!"

" He's from the future."

" Ok first you see visions of the future now you want me to believe that this kid CAME from the future!"

" Well It's all true."

"GOTEN SON!" Came a very loud voice.

" Oh shoot… my dad's here."

" GOTEN SON WHERE ARE YOU!"

" ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU… YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Came a second voice.

" Oh man and my big brother is here too." Goten runs under a table. " Don't tell them I'm here."

" GOTEN SON!" Goku shouted as he blasted the door. Gohan cringes.

" Dad don't you think that was a little unnecessary?"

" No."

Goku looks around. " Ah there you are." Goku blasts the table. Goten dodged his fathers attack.

" Dad what was that for?"

" What was that for? Goten you have no idea what you just did."

" You changed the course of history." Gohan said.

" Oh… I didn't mean too."

" You have no idea how server this is. Since you killed Frieza things that are suppose to happen most likely won't happen! For instance… Vegetasei not being destroyed is a major issue. Now thanks to what you did… there won't only be 4 survivors… and my brother won't be coming to Earth anytime soon. Therefor he won't be dying and telling Vegeta and Nappa about the dragonballs. So therefor no one will get killed on Earth and we won't be going to Namek. And here's the big one! None of us will be super Saiyans! And there is a hell of lot more."

" Goten.. why did you do something like this without asking dad, Vegeta or myself?"

" I didn't think it would have caused this much of a problem."

" Well it did."

" Uh Kakarot…"

"Uh… Oh hey Raditz. Long time no see."

" What the heck is going on?" Bardock asked.

" A lot. So what exactly do you have to do?"

" Well to fix all this mess. I'm going to have to wish back Frieza… which I don't want to do. So that means I have to go to either Earth or Namek…. To get the dragonballs. Uh this is going to be very hard."

Hey everyone. Oh boy… Goten has done it this time! Well what did you think? Not bad uh… well you know what to do. Please review.

trunks and goten


	2. Looking back

Looking back

King Vegeta came by some time later with his son, the young Prince Vegeta.

" What the hell is going on around here? And who the hell are you?"

" My name is Goku but you know me as Kakarot."

" So you're Bardock's second brat."

" Yep I sure am."

" Uh dad…" Goten started to say.

" I don't want to hear it Goten."

" Now why may I ask why you are chewing the boys head off?"

" He's the one who screwed up history."

" How so?"

" The legend won't come true now."

" The legend! You mean it actually came true?"

" Yes it did. But now thanks to **Goten **that won't happen."

" I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

" I knew this mess would have been created by a Son!" Came a voice. It was Vegeta.

" Hey Vegeta!"

" So what happened this time?"

" Goten over here messed up time."

" Yep I should have know the end of the world would be caused by a Son."

Goten was so depressed. Everyone was getting on his case today. " I said I was sorry."

" Sorry doesn't cut it here Goten! If you really wanted to meet them you should have ask one of us first… now thanks to what you did we are all doomed." Gohan said.

" So Vegeta what do you think we should do?"

" Well I guess we gotta go to Earth Kakarot."

" But we can't… Bulma and I are already looking for the dragonballs."

" Kakarot… you idiot.. you just left a year ago!"

" Oh ya… then that means…."

" What father?"

" My grandpa is going to die soon."

" What are you talking about Kakarot?"

" Right about this time ago I went to the World Martial Art's Tournament with my Grandfather. Well I didn't know about the full moon at the time. So I looked up and I transformed. And I think you know what happened next."

" Ya I could have figured that out… go on."

" Well when I came too the next morning everyone was gone. One man told me a monster came and killed everyone. But he didn't say it was me. Even thought he knew it was. No one ever told me until I was around 20 years old."

" And knowing how you are Kakarot… it must have started to eat you away in side."

" Yes but that wasn't the only time that happened…. The other thing that did that was the whole mess with my brother. I didn't want it to happen that way. But Raditz gave me little choice. I knew he wasn't going to change. So I had to sacrifice myself to stop him."

" Well the good thing about this is that won't happen. But then in any event many of the key events won't be taking place. You and I won't ever meet nor will I meet Bulma. So that means that Trunks and Bra won't be born anytime soon. And not to mention you will die from that heart virus… and the whole Earth will be destroyed."

" Oh man I didn't know that was going to happen."

" Now you see why we are so angry Goten?" Gohan questioned.

" Yep. Alright what ever it takes I'm going to help you fix everything."

" That's a bit easy said then done. Everything we do here will make things worse. Even if you take a poop..." Goku said.

Goten bowed his head. He knew he had made such a mess out of things.

" _Damn it Goten! Look what you did! I can just hear Trunks' voice." _

" You are such an total idiot!" Trunks said.

" _Yep see what did I tell you… I told you I'd hear his voice." _

Goten turned around and sure enough Trunks was standing there. Giving him an evil glare. " Trunks?"

" Ya you dumb ass! What the hell where you thinking! You trying to get everyone killed. Don't I matter to you?"

" Of course you matter! We're best friends… I couldn't imagine my life without you."

" _Well at least he admits that." _

King Vegeta and Bardock looked over in their direction and then at each other. " Where are all these people coming from?"

" Don't ask me."

Trunks once again glared at Goten. " So you don't want me around uh?"

" I didn't say that."

" Well your actions sure as hell told me that!"

" I said I didn't mean too."

" What the hell were you thinking with, your stomach?"

" No."

" Were you EVEN thinking?"

" I guess."

" You can't guess! It's either yes or no."

" Alright no."

" See didn't I tell you… your stupidity will always get you in trouble. And didn't I say I wouldn't be around to help you all the time."

" Yes."

" Goten.. Goten what am I going to do with you."

" I don't know."

" I should beat your ass in but I think your father and big brother already want to do that. Don't they."

" Yeah."

Trunks laughed. " Well Goten… I guess we got to rectify this situation."

Goten looked at Trunks with a puzzled look. " Uh Trunks…"

" What now Goten?"

" What does rectify mean?"

Everyone falls down anime style. " You mean you don't know! Gosh Goten… it means to fix a situation."

" Oh."

" Mamayoi!"

" What's that mean?"

" Don't ask."

" Alright I won't."

" Can we just go." Trunks said

Goku nodded in agreement. " Yes the sooner we leave the better."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh. Anyway please review.

Laters….

trunks and goten


	3. Another issue sex

Another issue: sex

Goten and Trunks were now reunited. Goten was still down in the dumps. Everyone he knew besides his grandfather and Trunks' grandfather got on his case over the hold thing. He didn't know what to do. Trunks came over to his long time best friend.

" Yo Goten… what's with you?"

" everyone is mad at me… including you."

" Oh come on Goten… I'm not that mad. Ok I was yesterday but I'm not mad now. Just promise me one thing kiddo… don't act without thinking again."

" Sure."

" So Goten… you ready to go to bed…"

" Uh… it's night time already?"

" Yep it is."

" You don't mind if I sleep with you tonight do you?" Goten asked.

" Not at all. If you really want too."

So the boys walked up to Trunks' room. He got special treatment because he was the son of the prince. Trunks' room was grand. Goten couldn't believe it. They walked in. Trunks jump on his bed. Goten got excited and he threw his shoes off and started jumping on the bed too.

" Man this is fun!" Goten said.

" Ya I know. I do this a lot."

" Really? My mom would have my hid if I did that."

" Your mom would try any excuse to yell at you."

" Yeah… one question."

" What?"

" How exactly did you get here?"

" Well somehow don't ask me know but their was a rift in space time. We all went through it and sure enough here we are. Don't ask it's rather complicated."

" Oh.. ok then. I won't ask." Goten once jumps up again and lands indian style on the bed. Trunks did like wise. " So Trunks you tired?"

" You bet." yawns

" Do you want me to help you get undressed?"

" If you really want to… I'll help you."

" Right." Goten comes over to Trunks and starts to undo his shirt. " Trunks-kun why do you always were these button shirts?"

" I don't always wear em. Mom had me wear it because she had to drag me along to a meeting. Uh it was annoying."

" Ah."

So Goten slowly undid the buttons. Trunks was enjoying it. Trunks got on his back and allowed Goten to continue what he was doing. Goten with his fingers push Trunks shirt off. Trunks took his shirt and tossed it across the room. It landed a good distance from the bed.

" Ready for me too do your pants?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded. " Alright off with the pants." Goten proceeded to undo them. He did it nice and slow. He was enjoying this as well as Trunks. Once he finished he took the pants right off. Then he notice Trunks even had socks on. " Trunks… you give me so much to do… but I must say I'm enjoying this." Trunks just smiled. Goten took those off and looked over Trunks' body again. " Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

" I've been told that on many occasions."

" But no one but me as seen you as I do."

" Never mind all that get over her Goten!"

Now both boys were in the nude as usual. You couldn't have a very intimate relationship if you were holding anything back. And Saiyans never held back. The two boys looked at each other and Goten slowly got closer to Trunks. Trunks laid back on the bed as Goten started to kiss. Goten pulled back. He looked a bit nervous.

" What's the matter Goten?"

" I have never done this before."

" Don't let that stop you."

Trunks once again pulled Goten closer to himself. Goten started to outline Trunks' muscles with his fingers. It was amazing for him. He was getting the biggest urge. More kissing insured. They did this for hours on end. Around one in the morning both boys finally fell asleep. They were holding on to each other. They was they were sleeping you could tell they were involved. They looked like a newly wed couple.

Around five in the morning Gohan came upstairs to talk to his little brother. He walked by Trunks room and he noticed his little brother's ki in there.

" _That's strange. Why would he be in Trunks' room at this hour?" _Gohan opened the door. He was completely blown away. Gohan saw cloths all over the place. He followed the pile of cloths up to the bed. He couldn't believe his eyes. His little brother was sleeping in the same bed as Trunks!

" GOTEN!" Gohan shouted. Gohan voice rang through the house. Goku came running up.

" What's going on Goten?"

" Look…" Gohan pointed.

Goku couldn't believe it. " GOTEN SON!"

Goten and Trunks woke up with a start. " Uh?"

" What the hell do you think your doing!" Goku yelled.

" I'm not doing anything."

" Not doing anything uh! What do you call this?" Goku said.

Bardock and King Vegeta come up. " For the love of Vegetasei what the heck are you shouting about at this hour?" Bardock asked.

" My son is sleeping with another boy."

" So what? It's a natural Saiyan behavior." King Vegeta said.

" Well I don't think it's right. Now you get out of that bed right now Goten!" Goku shouted.

" I can't."

" And why not?"

" I don't have any cloths on."

" Goten… I don't know what has gotten into you." Gohan said.

" Well you better get some on!" Goku said.

" I would if someone would throw me some."

Gohan picked up Goten's cloths and threw them too him. " Thanks big bro."

" No problem."

Goten quickly got dressed. He stood up next to the bed. He bowed his head.

" I don't know what to do with you Goten." Goku said, " It's been one problem after another problem with you."

Goten didn't say anything. He looked like he was going to cry. Trunks rapped himself in one of the smaller blankets on the bed and walked up to Goten. He let him lean on his shoulder.

" Goku… why do you keep yelling at Goten?"

" Because he's not listening. He should know better then to do something like this. Not to mention all this happened because of him anyway."

Gohan looked over at his father and then back at his little brother. " Goten, I'm going to try and say this nicely. Don't do something outrageous like this again."

Goku walked out of the room frustrated. Goten jumped back on the bed.

" Why is dad so angry?"

" Well it's for more then one reason. One you messed up everything and second now he has to face someone who he killed by accident years ago. He had hoped not to have to do that again."

" Oh I see. So do you think he'll listen to me if I tried to apologized."

" He might. He just might."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh. It's not as graphic as I wanted it but you get the idea. Will Goku ever forgive Goten? Find out next time. Anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	4. Forgive your son Goku

Forgive your son Goku

Goten was trying everything to get back on good terms with his father. He wasn't too happy with his father being mad at him. But Goten thought about it. He remembered the reason he did it in the first place. He walked into his father's room. He knocked on the door.

" Come in!"

Goten gulped and he walked in the room. " Daddy can I speak to you?"

Goku sighed. He knew there wasn't any way around it. " Alright what do you want Goten."

" I want to talk about this."

" What about it! We have nothing to discuss!"

" Yes we do. I know your still all made at me an all… but I did it for you."

Goku was in shock. " You did this for me?"

" Yes."

" But why Goten?"

" I was listening to you and Vegeta."

Flash back….

Vegeta and Goku were out in the woods. Goku was lying on the ground looking up at the sky. It was a nice beautiful sky with many stars. It was very peaceful out too. Goku seemed like he was deep in thought about something. Vegeta looked back at Goku.

" Kakarot… what the heck are you thinking about now?"

" I was just thinking about our race is all."

" Oh for the love of Kami! Put it to rest already. We are the last Saiyans left. So just let it be… there is nothing we can do."

" But I was thinking if things could be different…. And the Saiyan race wasn't killed off… what if we could fix everything and…"

" Kakarot I don't want to here your rubbish!"

Looks rather disappointed. " It's not RUBBISH! Come on Vegeta you can't say you never thought about it."

" I thought about it yes… but not as much as YOU! Now drop it."

Goku sighs and looks back at the sky.

End of flash back…

" So I thought why not try it. So I got to dragonballs and you know what happened after that."

Goku smiled at his son. " That was a nice thought Goten… but… you shouldn't have done it that way. I knew from the beginning you were up to something… but I never would have guessed you would take it as far as you did. Next time kiddo… ask me or Gohan first."

Goten smiled at his father. " You bet!"

Goku walked up to his son and embraced him. Goten was happy he was finally forgiven. Goku smiled again… " Alright Goten… lets clean this mess up. And if you do a good job I promise I'll give you what you want."

Goten looked up at his father. He was very confused. Why did his father's attitude change like that? An hour ago he was ready to tear Goten's head off and now he was back to his lovely old self. What was his father talking about? That was something Goten just had to wait and see for himself. Goku walked ahead of his younger so. Goten quickly joined him. They walked all the way back to the other room. Gohan and the others were still there. Gohan knew what happened. Goten came up to his older brother, smiling.

" So everything went well I take it."

" Yep it sure did! Dad's not mad at me anymore."

" Well I wouldn't say I'm not mad at you Goten… I still am a bit but I forgive you."

" And you Gohan?"

Gohan smiled at his little brother. " Yeah. I forgive you… you little brat." Gohan starts ruffling Goten's hair. Goten pushed his brother's hand away.

" Hey knocked that off."

" Oh come on Goten you use to love when I did that."

" Well don't do it here."

Trunks stood at the doorway. He was smiling at Goten. " _See Goten what did I tell you. All it took was a little word." _Trunks always knew Goten could do anything but he wondered if he could fix everything he did. Which was a lot! But Trunks had faith.

Goten noticed Trunks standing there and walked over to talk. " Hey Trunks I did it!"

" Yes I know… I'm proud of you Chibi."

sorta growling " Trunks don't call me that! I'm only one year younger then you."

" Alright, fine have it your way, Goten. Is that better?"

" Yes it is."

" So Goten… you ready for this big adventure?"

" I sure am… hey wait aren't you coming with me?"

" Of course I am. I wouldn't leave you with your father and brother all day. Besides someones gotta keep an eye on my father, besides yours. And knowing them they could start a fight as always and then there would be a bigger mess. Besides not even your chibi father reaches ssj yet so it would be terrible if they did."

" I think I understand Trunks."

" Good at least I don't have to yell at you again. Now then… shall we?"

" We're leaving now!"

" Woah hold up Trunks… we aren't leaving till tomorrow." Goku said

" Tomorrow.. oh come on."

" No I think it would be best if we got some rest before we go. Besides I don't have much energy to go on… so I wouldn't be able to instant transmission everyone to Earth. So ya… tomorrow."

Trunks sighed. " Alright."

" Uh dad… where are we going to sleep?"

" Well I desided I'm going to sleep with my brother."

Gohan spat out his drink. " Dad! What are you thinking?"

" Gohan he's your age now." (Gohan's around 18 about now. I really don't know how old Raditz was when he first came to Earth.)

" Ya but still!"

" He hasn't done anything wrong."

" You call blowing up people a good thing."

" No."

" Yes there you go."

" Gohan listen… right now…. he isn't the same man that came to Earth. So I'm going to give him a chance alright kiddo."

" Alright."

" Well Goten… you can sleep with me."

" You sure Trunks?"

" Yeah."

" Cool."

Goku looks around. He couldn't find Vegeta anywhere. " Trunks do you know where your dad went?"

" He went to his room." Bardock said.

" That's not fair!" Goku wined.

" Well he is the prince."

" Oh well. I guess I'll have to skip it tonight."

Trunks cringes. He knew that Goku meant. He got sick on the idea of his dad spending time together with Goku. So anyway everyone went to bed.

Vegeta's room…

Chibi Vegeta came in his room late. He started to undress himself. He was about to go into his bed when he noticed someone else was in it.

" AH!"

Vegeta woke up. " What the hell? Oh its you brat."

" What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

" Well its mine now."

" What! Hey listen here… that is my bed… and I would appreate it if you would get your ass out of it." Chibi said.

" I'm not moving a inch from this bed."

Chibi Vegeta was getting pissed off at this point. " So you think since your stronger and older then me that you can just steel my bed!"

" Yep. Good night." Vegeta just turned over. Chibi Vegeta hated when older people bossed him around.

" _Oh well… desperate times call for desperate measures." _ Chibi Vegeta found his old costume of Frieza and put it on. He played one of the biggest pranks on his father and everyone once. He pretended to be Frieza for the whole day. It was the damnest thing anyone had ever seen. Chibi Vegeta starting talking like Frieza.

" Hey monkey…. You have work to do."

Vegeta looked in the location of the voice. He saw ' Frieza' sitting in his floating chair.

" Nice try Chibi! It's not going to work on me. I did that too when I was young."

Chibi Vegeta was so pissed off. " Oh I'll get you out of that bed if it's the last thing I do."

" Oh hell! Just crawl on the bed and shut the hell up!" Vegeta said, " And don't even think about coming close to me."

Chibi Vegeta growled and got on the bed.

Raditz's room….

Goku and Raditz were sleeping nicely and suddenly Goku felt a tail going around him not to mention and unwelcome hand. He opened his eyes and he say his brother was smiling.

" YOU SICKO!" Goku shouted. Bonking his brother on the head.

" OUCH! What the heck was that for?"

" You were touching me!"

" Was I?"

" Yes you were. I'm warning you if you do it again I swear I'll rip your hand off."

" Oh that's ok… I still got another one and my tail."

" Ah! I don't you even think about it."

" Oh come on brother… don't be a baby."

" That's older brother to you!"

" Oh come on Kakarot… don't be a party pooper."

" I don't care! Just don't touch me."

" Oh alright."

An hour later…

Raditz did it again. Goku growled in frustration. " RADITZ!" Once again he hit him… but much harder this time.

" Will you stop hitting me?"

" If you leave me alone I won't hit you."

Another hour later…

Raditz touched his brother. At this point Goku was very angry. " For the love of Vegetasei Raditz I have to save my energy for tomorrow!"

" You aren't as fun as the others."

" I'm already mated you bum!"

" You are…. Oh shucks."

" Now got to BED!"

Trunk's room…

Everything was rather peaceful in there. Goten and Trunks from time to time embrace and have a series of kisses. They were both enjoying themselves.

" Trunks…"

" Uh…"

" it's a shame we can't do this all the time."

" I know, Pan and Bra would never permit it."

" I know what you mean. Your sister can be mean about things like that."

" You're telling me. But don't worry about it Goten… well be able to some how."

The next morning….

Everyone got up. They all walked down the stairs. Bardock and King Vegeta looked at the group. " What the hell is wrong with you?" Bardock asked.

" From the looks of things they didn't get any sleep." Gohan said as he walked into the room.

" Great detective work Sherlock!" Vegeta hissed.

" What the hell when on last night?" King Vegeta asked.

" Well the little brat kept me up all night." Vegeta said.

" He stole my bed dad." Chibi said.

" Dad… what happened to you?"

" My brother was touching me all night!"

Gohan looked at his uncle with surprise. " Uh Gross."

" Bro?"

" Well…. Uh."

" Goten and I were playing around is all."

" Well I think the two of you had the most normal excuse." Gohan said. Only if Gohan knew what they were really doing.

" Well we better get a move on. The sooner we leave the better."

Goku stomach growls. " Can I get something to eat first."

" Father!"

" I can't help it!"

" Alright… we'll eat first then leave… got that?"

" Yes sir."

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not too bad uh? Well anyway please review.

trunks and goten


	5. Meeting grandpa gohan

Meeting Grandpa Gohan 

Goku had brought Goten and the others to Earth. He knew he had to try to keep the chibis under control, not to mention himself. He knew what was going to happen and he knew what would happen if they messed with anything. Even more problems will arise and the future will get messed up even more. Goku looked around, he noticed he was near his soon to be home.

All of a sudden some noises could be heard. Goten looked at his father.

" Uh. Dad… what is that noise?"

Goku shrugged in response.

An old man came into view. He had to be around his eight's. Both Bardock and Goku were surprised.

Goten blinked a few times and then he looked at his best friend Trunks.

" What's wrong with the grown ups?"

" I don't know Goten."

" Do you know why they are acting like they are surprised to see that old man?" Goten asked.

" Don't ask me. I don't have a clue."

Bardock turned to his son. " Kakarot…. Who is that old man?"

" He's my grandpa… well adoptive grandpa actually. But all my life I thought of him as my grandpa. His name is Gohan."

" Gohan?" Goten looked back at his brother. " So big brother was named after him?"

" Yep." Gohan said.

" So that's who he was." Bardock said.

" Why did you want to know anyway?"

" Because I saw visions with him in it. Very time I'd see him… you were always somewhere close by."

" Yeah… Grandpa Gohan found me and he brought me home with him. At first he was looking for my parents… but then after the accident he kept me to himself."

Just then Goku and Bardock noticed in his backpack was a young boy. Goten looked at his father, then at the baby and then back to his father again.

" That baby… is that you?"

Goku smiled at his son. " Yep that sure is."

" It's amazing how you and dad are totally alike." Gohan said.

" So, let me get this straight…. If that baby is you… then that old man is Gohan… your adoptive grandfather." Trunks said. He wasn't really listening to Goku's explanation the first time around.

" That's right Trunks."

The baby was a wild one. He kept hitting Gohan. Goten tried his hardest to hold back his laugh. " Man dad you were just as fisty as me."

" Compared to dad, Goten, you were worse. You were really bad… at one point you started grabbing my hair. And let me tell you that hurt!"

" All Saiyans are like that." Bardock said.

Gohan put the backpack down and Chibi Goku jumps out of the basket. He starts running around without any cloths on. Gohan looked behind him. He gets freaked out as he witnessed this. " AH! Goku Son! Come back here!"

Grandpa Gohan started chasing Goku around. Goten and Trunks start to roll around laughing on the ground. Goku and Bardock start to cringe.

" Am I one of the only people who think this isn't funny?" Bardock asked.

Goku didn't respond to his father. He started to walk away from the group. Goten and Trunks stop laughing long enough to realize what just happened. The two chibis couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Goku.

" What's wrong with my dad? Did I do something to get him annoyed or is it something else…?"

" It's nothing that you done Goten. Father is just taking this hard."

Goten looked at his brother with this look of confusion. " But why?"

" Because Grandpa Gohan was someone he really loved Goten… and seeing him alive like this… days before he actually kills him… its just hard. Dad wants to save him but he knows he can't do that."

Goten's head bowed. " I made such a mess. Dad wouldn't be feeling this way if I didn't do what I did."

Trunks walks over to Goten and embraces him on the shoulder. " Don't take it too hard Goten. It happens. Everyone makes mistakes… even Gohan and myself."

Goten smiles back at Trunks. " You are a real pal you know that?"

" I try to help you out the best I can Goten."

Bardock comes over to his own son. " I know it's hard."

" No… no you don't know. You don't know what it's like…"

" I know more then you think. Seeing the future is very distasteful it's not pleasant."

" But you are Saiyan. You were raised Saiyan. I wasn't. Death isn't something I like to see… especially if it's an innocent person."

" There isn't anything we can do about it Kakarot. You know that better then anyone."

" I know. This is going to be harder then I thought."

Goku and Bardock walk back to the group. All of a sudden Chibi Goku starts walking toward them. Goku and Bardock are freaking out.

"_Oh no… he's coming over here." _

The Chibi Goku walked thought the shrubs toward the group. Gohan came right behind Goku. He sees the three adults first. He looks at Goku and Bardock and back at his adoptive son.

" You wouldn't happen to be the boys father by any chance." Grandpa Gohan asked Goku.

" Nope."

" Not me either."

" Now don't lie to the elderly it's rude." Grandpa Gohan said.

Goku frowned to himself. " Alright… I'll tell you. I'm actually that boy all grown up. And this is my real father." points to Bardock " And these two are my sons Gohan and Goten."

" Wow… the family resemblance is remarkable."

" Yes it is."

" Oh Gohan… right…" Bardock started. Grandpa Gohan nodded. " I want to thank you for raising my son the way you did." Bardock said.

" So what's going on? Don't worry It's not like I'm going to tell anyone."

" Well grandpa… this is going to be hard to swallow but my younger son Goten… messed with time and now I have to find these things called dragonballs… to fix time."

" Dragonballs eh. I think I got one of them here."

" Yes… it's the four star ball."

" How did you… oh that's right. Man this is hard to understand. Well you can have it."

" Thanks grandpa. I owe you big time."

" One thing…. What is with the tail?"

" I'm an alien."

" Oh I knew something was fishy about you… Goku. Well good luck son. I hope everything goes well for you."

" Yeah… and I hope you have a safe journey." Goku didn't want to mention the fact that he was going to go to otherworld.

Grandpa Gohan walks into the house and he takes out the four star ball.

" Here you go Goku. You take care."

" You too Grandpa."

So Goku and the others take off in search for the dragonballs.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not too bad uh? Sorry I didn't update in a while. I was busy with other stories. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time. Laters…

trunks and goten


	6. Meeting old friends in a new time

Meeting an old friend in a new time 

Goku and the gang flew off leaving Grandpa Gohan and Chibi Goku behind. Goku was in deep thought as he flew ahead of the group. Gohan flew next to his dad. He put his hand on his shoulder and shouted, " Yo dad!"

Goku got scared and he lost his concentration and he fell into the ocean blow them. Trunks and Goten started kicking and screaming (laughing) in the air.

" That was so freaken funny, right Goten!" Trunks said in between his laughter.

" It sure was."

Gohan looked down. He had that look on his face… " Why me."

Bardock cringes. " Insane… I have come to the conclusion the last of our race are insane."

Gohan looked up at his real grandfather. " I'm sorry you think that way. I really didn't mean too…." Gohan tried to explain. Goku floated back to the surface and up to his son. Gohan looked at his dad. " I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Goku smiled at his son with an understanding smile. " It's alright Gohan. I know you didn't mean to do that. So what's the matter son?"

Goten and Trunks had finally stopped laughing.

Gohan cleared his throat. " Well dad… we were in such a hurry to find the boys…well we didn't bring the dragonball radar with us. So what are we going to do? How are we going to find the dragonballs?"

" Oh hell, I forgot about that!" Goku said. He slaps himself in the head. Goku thought for a moment. " Well I guess we should take a visit to Bulma's place."

Trunks looked at Goku. " Uh… Goku… problem. Do you think she developed the dragonball radar yet?"

Goku looked back at Trunks. " Well Bulma was older then me Trunks. I think she did develop it already. Your mother, Trunks, is very smart. Even when she was a kid."

Trunks smiled back at Goku. He had always known his mom was smart. Goku and the gang flew toward west city.. toward Capsule Corp. The Capsule Corp. of the past was similar to the Capsule Corp. of today.

Bardock started to float above the large complex. He was so amazed by its size. He never thought it were possible that such a weak race was so advanced.

Goku looked at his father. He noticed his curiosity. " What's up father?"

" I just can't believe how big this building is. I didn't think the human race was so advanced. If I'd had to compare them to any race I've encountered… I'd say they were like the Toffles."

Goku looked at his father again. " Really… you think?"

" Oh yes. They are definitely up to their level."

" If you think they are good now… just wait till the next few decades. Things get even better." Trunks said.

Gohan landed first. He looked up at the group. " Are you people going to float up there all day or are you coming down here?" Gohan shouted.

" Geez Gohan… can you shout any louder!" Trunks shouted back.

Inside the house… Chibi Bulma was hearing all the noise. " Oh for love of Kami!" She stomped her foot on the ground and she walked to the window in her room. She opens it. She sees the boys shouting back and forth.

" Will stop shouting and come down here already… your making a scene." Gohan shouted.

" I'm making a scene uh… well look you… your shouting even louder then me."

" Will both of you shut up!" Came Chibi Bulma's voice.

Gohan and Trunks look at the window. A young blue haired girl was leaning out her window shouting at them. They were half breeds no less.

Goku blinked his eyes a few times. " Man what a difference."

Trunks looked back at Goku. " What are you talking about?"

" She has really changed from when she was a kid. I mean from now till where we come from… she looks a bit different."

" What do you expect… she's a human after all. They go through so many changes."

" You can say that again. Mom always goes through those woman problems. And when she's like that she scares the hell out of me."

" Trunks you haven't been through nothing until you spend time with my mom when she has here problems. THAT'S crazy!"

" Oh yes… your mother can be very scary on those days… but anyway.. lets get to the matter at hand."

Goku levitated down toward the wind. " Hello Bulma."

Bulma got a bit nervous. " Do I know you?"

" You will in a few years… do you mind if I come in?"

Bulma shook her head yes. " My papa said never let strangers in my room."

" Alright… then could you get him up here? I want to have a word with him."

" Alright." Bulma opened her door. " Papa…. There's someone out here who wants to talk to you… can you come up a minute?"

" Sure… be right there." Dr. Brief comes up the stairs. He enters his daughters room. " So who wants too…"

He sees Goku floating outside the window. " I don't believe it." He comes closer to the window. " You're actually floating in mid air."

" Yep. Well anyway… I was wondering do you have a dragonball locator anywhere?"

" Dragonball locator you say? Yes I do. Care to come in?"

" Oh thank you." Goku floats into the room.

Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. Goku landed inside the room. She looked outside her window again. She saw Bardock, Goten and Trunks still floating up there. Gohan was laying on the floor.

" Come with me." Dr. Brief said.

Goku followed Dr. Brief down the stairs and they walked into the lab. Dr. Brief went through his draws and he found it. " Here you go… what was your name?"

" Goku… Son Goku. But promise me you won't tell Bulma."

" My mouth is sealed."

" Thanks Dr. Brief. I'll see you around sometime."

Just then Goku Instant Transmissioned outside. Gohan looked up at his dad.

" Did you get it?"

Goku smiled. " Yep."

Goku and Gohan both floated up into the air. Bardock looked at his son's hand. " So this thing is the dragon radar?"

" Yep."

" And this thing will help us look for the dragonballs?"

" Yep."

" Alright then… let go." Bardock said.

" You heard the man… lets go." Goku smiled and they all took off again. The search for the dragonballs begin.

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad uh? Well anyway please review. Till next time. Laters.

trunks and goten


	7. the search begins

The search begins

Goku found being in this time hard. He knew things were going to happen… and he knew he couldn't prevent it. Goku looked a bit depressed and his father could see it so clearly on his face.

" Kakarot… I know it's hard on you… I've been through something similar… being cursed to see the future isn't pretty you know."

" Yeah I know… if there was a way around it…."

Goten looked over at his big brother. " Hey Gohan."

Gohan looked back at him. " What Goten?"

" Is father's day coming up?"

Trunks looked at him like he was nuts. " Goten that has got to be the most random thing you have ever said."

Goten almost completely ignored Trunks. " Well is it Gohan?"

Gohan thought for a minute. " Yeah Goten… I think it is… why Goten?"

" Well I wanted to get dad a present and I wasn't sure if it was almost time or not."

" Alright kiddo… what are you playing?"

" Well since I messed up with this whole thing… I thought I try again… but this time I will wish them back from otherworld…"

Gohan and Trunks smiled at Goten. " Awe you such a good little kid Goten, not to mention sweet." Trunks was semi teasing Goten.

Goten cringes. " Hey…"

Gohan laughed. ' _You two are the craziest little Chibi's I've ever seen.'_

Goten and Trunks were having a bit of a tussle match in the air. Gohan couldn't believe the two of them. Goku and Bardock stopped for a moment. They look back at the two kids. Goku wasn't as surprised as his father. Bardock smiled. ' _those two are so cute together.' He thought. _

Goku shakes his head. " Man, they are back at it again…. I can't believe it. It's like every time they are together they end up going that... they must really enjoy it."

" It may even be more then that…" Bardock said.

Goku looked at his father. " What do you mean… more?"

" Uh? Don't worry about it… we got dragonballs to find."

" Right." Goku turns his attention to the boys. " Hey… boys… we gotta get a move on."

Trunks and Goten stop fighting for a moment. " K!"

The three boys took of again.

Goku started at the dragon radar. Bardock looked at his son. " Well where is the thing?"

Goku looks at the dragon radar again. " Well from the looks of it… it is in the north. Not too far." Goku points in that direction.

After a few minutes they touched down. Goku looked back down at the radar. He followed the signal. He found it in the sand. He picked it up.

Time went by fast. Goku had picked up five out of seven dragonballs.

Goku looks at the dragonball radar. Goku noticed that the two other dragonballs were together. He looked at the radar with a puzzled look.

' _Who could possibly have two dragonballs? Emperor Pilaf? Yeah I guess…. But then again it could be the red ribbon army… no that doesn't sound right. It must be Emperor Pilaf_.' Goku thought to himself.

Bardock looked at his son. " What's wrong?"

" Two of the dragonballs are together. That must mean that someone else is looking for them… and I think it is one of my old enemies… Emperor Pilaf."

Bardock was on the verge of laughing. " Emperor Pilaf! What kid of name is that? What is he the emperor of rice!" Bardock joked.

Goten and Trunks heard that joke. They started to laugh. " Good one grandpa Bardock." Goten said.

" Yeah, Bardock… that was a good one." Trunks commented.

Gohan looked at his dad.. " Isn't that guy who looks like Garlic Jr?"

" That's the guy."

Gohan sighs. ' _Man I hate that guy… he drove me nutty._'

" I couldn't stand him either kiddo. I had to deal with him through out my childhood. He was always trying to take me down… he never actually did… but man he came with the craziest ways of trying to do that.. If I'm correct he's still trying to get the dragonballs."

" So I guess we are going to fighting him again… oh well… I'll have fun beating his ass in."

" Yeah, and I'll have fun eating him." Goten said.

Trunks and the others looked at him like he was nuts. " Eat him!"

" Yeah… you said rice."

Trunks slaps himself on the head. " Goten you are helpless. You heard a food word and you stopped thinking."

" So where is the rice person?"

Trunks bangs him in the back of the head. " Hey stupid! He's a little blue man who wants the world… he's not a food."

" Oh… why didn't you say that!"

" I did say that you dummy! You heard me wrong… this guy isn't rice… but his name IS a rice name… anyway… Goten, stay focused here pal."

" Right!"

All the Saiyans made it to the castle in one piece. Goku stared at the dragonball radar. " Um… its this way." Goku and the others walked into a room.

Goten looked at it. " Uh dad, this place looks like a pinball game."

" That's because this is Emperor Pilaf's penalty room."

Bardock looked back at his son. " What the hell…"

" Don't ask. It's a long story. This guy is a nut."

" Even worse then you..?" Trunks questioned. Goten and Gohan gave Trunks a dirty look. " Why are you looking at me for?"

" Never mind… lets just get the dragonballs." Gohan said.

The Demi Saiyans all nod in agreement. They all walked into Emperor Pilaf's room. Bardock looked around. He narrowed his eyes. " Why does this seem too simple?"

Goku looked about the room. " It's not like Emperor Pilaf to leave these unprotected."

They walked a few more steps and then they realized they were stuck in bubble gum. Trunks cringes. " EWWW! This is nasty!"

" I knew it, that little dwarf." Goku said. Goku looked around some more.

' Where is he? I know he's near by.'

" Ah so nice of you to step in… get it step in…" No one laughs. " Geez you think you would get a joke."

Goku growled. " Cut to the chase Emperor Pilaf! What do you want?"

" How do you know my name?"

" Your repartition preserves you." Goku said.

" Well it feels good to be admired… as for what I want… I want that dragonball you got there." Emperor Pilaf got off his chair and started to walk toward him. He forgot about the bubble gum and well I guess you can figure out what happened… yeah that's right Emperor Pilaf got stuck in it.

" Having a problem!" Goku laughed.

" You're the ones who will be having problems! Mai…. Shu! Get me out of this stuff!" Emperor Pilaf shouted.

" Yes sire." Mai said, " Shu… the knife.." Shu goes looking in his pockets.

" Well where is it."

" I don't have it…" Shu muttered.

" WELL FIND IT!" Emperor Pilaf shouted again.

" Yes sire." Shu goes and runs off and a few minutes later, he comes back with it and he cuts Emperor Pilaf from the bubble gum.

The three buffoons pull out gas masks and sleeping gas comes into the room. All the Saiyans were quickly knocked out.

Emperor Pilaf looked at Mai and Shu. " That these brats to the holding cell… and don't forget to take the dragonball from them."

" Yes sire!"

Hey everyone. What did you think? Not bad I hope. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the wait. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	8. Giant ape escape

Giant Ape escape 

Emperor Pilaf was sitting in one of his big rooms. He was smiling really big and he was staring at the dragonballs. " This is just great. I am one step closer to getting my wish to be emperor of the whole world. Mother would be so proud of me…" Emperor Pilaf walks over to the dragonballs. " No one will take you from me…. not even some kind of monster."

Meanwhile in the dungeons Goku wakes up. He looks over at his father and his two sons. Bardock wasn't looking so good. His tail was flapping back and forth. He was rather pale. Goku managed to get his body off the ground and he walked over to his father. " Hey, dad, c'mon wake up." He said as he shook him.

Bardock groaned as he opened his eyes. " Uh… did someone get the number of that ship?"

" You're not the only one dad." Goku walked over to his sons and Trunks. He starts to shake them. " C'mon guys, wakie… wakie…."

Gohan and the boys woke up. " Dad? Where are we?"

" One of Emperor Pilaf's holding cells."

" Well lets just bust out of this joint." Trunks said.

" Its not that easy… Emperor Pilaf's walls are almost indestructible."

" Dad! You can't be serious!" Gohan shouted.

" Yeah dad, they can't keep us locked up in here." Goten said.

" I have been in this cell before boys and I can only think of one way to get out of it."

" I'll just blast the fucking wall and that will be that." Bardock said.

" Father, I don't think you understand how…."

It was too late. Bardock's right hand started to glow with a blue light. He aimed it at the hall in front of him. The blast stuck the wall but it bounced back and it hits its user. Bardock flew back and hit the opposite wall.

" FATHER!" Goku shouted.

On the television screen Emperor Pilaf appears. " Hee hee… you will not escape my cell… it is well padded with rubber that bounces any attack back at its master. You are good as trapped. Enjoy your stay."

" Emperor Pilaf! Let us go at once!" Goku shouted at the screen.

" I can't have meddling brats get in my way for world domination. Enjoy yourselves." Emperor Pilaf laughed. The television shut off.

Goku rammed his fist into the wall. " Damn him! I can't allow him to do this."

" Kakarot? You did say there was one way to get out of here… how exactly?" Bardock said.

" One of us has to transform into a giant ape… It's the only way."

" Well is it the night of the full moon?"

Goku nodded at his father. Gohan looked up at his grandfather and then his dad. " So which one of us should transform?"

" Well certainly not the kids. They are far to young to transform into giant apes."

" Well I guess that just leaves the three of us." Goku said.

" Well dad, we all know that you can't control yourself when you transform…"

" And neither can you son. You needed me to help you the last time you did."

Bardock sighed. " I guess I'm the one who gets stuck doing it… alright. Kakarot, I can control myself to a point when it comes to the ape transformation, but if I should get out of hand, you have to destroy the 'moon'."

" I understand father."

" Good." Bardock looked up at the sky and he saw the full moon up there. His heart pounded faster. Suddenly he started to change. Fur began to grow from his body.

Goten jumped on Trunks screaming. " TRUNKS-KUN! SAVE ME!"

" Goten, its just your grandfather…" Trunks' voice wasn't so calm either. He was shaking slightly.

" He's scary!" Goten said as he grabbed hold of Trunks even more.

Trunks smiled. ' Maybe someone should scare Goten more often…' Trunks thought. " Don't worry Goten. Bardock won't hurt us…. AH!" Trunks shouted as he and Goten jumped out of the way as Bardock's large foot almost came down upon them. Trunks sighs. " Alright I guess I was wrong."

" I told you Trunks." Goten said.

Trunks doesn't respond to his young friend. ' Well as long as I got to touch you, I don't really care.'

Bardock had managed to brake everyone free from the cell by breaking the ceiling. Goku and the others floated up in the air. Bardock was destroying the castle.

Mai and Shu woke up hearing the growls of Bardock. Mai looked at Shu lazily. " Shu… are you hungry again… if you are shut your stomach up… I'm trying to sleep."

" It wasn't me…."

" Then who was it or what was it?" Mai said.

They both look at the sleeping Emperor Pilaf. " Emperor Pilaf!" Mai and Shu said.

Emperor Pilaf didn't seem to be disturbed by Bardock's growls. Shu walks over to the window and he see Bardock in his giant ape form. " M….M… MAI…." Shu says.

" What Shu?"

" Come…. Here… for… a…. sec…."

" What got you all scared." She looks out the window and sees the ape.

" AH!" Mai ran over to Emperor Pilaf. She tried waking him up. " Sire, wake up! There is a monster outside."

Emperor Pilaf just turns over to the other side. " Not now mommy… I'm still tired."

They sweat and looked at him with disbelief. " I don't believe this. EMPEROR PILAF! WAKE UP!" Mai rolls him off the bed.

Pilaf falls to the floor. He gets back up. " What's the big idea waking me up! I should have you punished for disturbing the world's greatest emperor!"

" Emperor, we have a problem. There is a giant ape out there and he's destroying the castle."

" Why didn't you say so earlier!"

' Maybe that was because you we acting like an idiot!' Mai thought.

Suddenly the whole room came crashing down on them.

After Goku destroyed the moon he looked back at his father. " You did real good…."

" Well I give nothing but my all. but I could have swarn I heard them shouting… oh well." Bardock said.

" Well as long as we got the dragonballs." Gohan smiled.

Goten widened his eyes. " When did you get those?"

" Just now… they rolled over when the castle was destroyed."

" What a shame it had to be destroyed. It was a perfectly good one." Bardock said.

" Yeah… and he's going to be angry about it for a long time too…" Goku said.

" So dad, we got four more dragonballs to find."

" That's true. Well the days a wasting… lets go."

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. This chapter was more on the funny side. Till next time. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	9. Where is the dragonball

Where is the dragonball?

Trunks was walking along with his best friend as he tried to locate another dragonball. He stared at the radar and then at Goten. But he found it hard to pay attention to the radar. ' Damn… Trunks… don't let yourself get distracted by Goten's good looks. No… Trunks, focus!' But the young Demi Saiyan couldn't keep his hormones in check. Trunks stared back at the radar.

' It's close' he thought. " Goten, you're hot." Trunks stiffened up. ' What the heck am I saying… stupid Trunks…I'm such an idiot… Goten is going to think I'm trying to hit on him or something!'

Goten looked back at Trunks. ' Did he just say what I think he said? I better make sure.' He thought. " What did you say Trunks?"

Trunks sighed. ' Good he didn't hear me the first time…' He wiped his forehead. " I said……. You're close Goten." Trunks looked back at the radar. ' Well at least I didn't blurt it out again… I'll tell him some day but not now.'

Goten looked back at Trunks. " So how much further?"

" It should be 2 more feet…"

" That's good."

Meanwhile Bardock was sitting under a tree with his eyes closed. He slowly opened them. ' I was right about those two tikes. They are really close to each other… why am I not surprised.'

Goku walked up to his father holding out a fish. " Hungry?"

Bardock looked at his younger son. " Thank you." He took the fish from his son hand and began to munch on it. " This is wonderful…"

" I'm glad you like it. It's really great to be able to be around you…. You know?"

" It must have been hard on you… not knowing your family and when you found out your brother was evil you must have been terribly disappointed."

Goku shook his head. " Not really. I don't blame him though. It wasn't Raditz's fault that he went the wrong way… it was Frieza. I'm sure if Raditz could have grown up without him hovering over his shoulder he would have been a better person as Saiyan's go. But I'd have to say growing up without my real parents wasn't so hard. Grandpa Gohan really did a good job with me… even though I was a really big brat and gave him a really hard time."

Bardock smiled. " I couldn't have done a better job if I tried. You are exactly what I wanted my son to be like."

" I'm glad you approve of me father…."

" You are an excellent warrior and you are an perfect example of what our race should have been like."

Goku smiled. " I always try my best."

" Kakarot, I must say you are also a great father. Your two sons are growing up be excellent young men. I'm amazed at their strength… I bet you are proud."

" Am I ever…. Gohan at one point was even stronger then me!"

" Is that true? Uh, very interesting."

" And from what Gohan kept telling me, Goten was extremely strong when he was younger too."

" I like what I am hearing. So where are those little tikes anyway?"

" Goten and Trunks went looking for a dragonball."

" Do you think it is a good idea to leave those two little tikes all alone?"

" I'm sure they will be fine. Those two have been together all their lives."

' That proves it. This relationship has grown tremendously over the years…. I guess I'm not so old after all.'

Goku looked at his father. " What are you thinking about?"

Bardock looked up at Goku. " Nothing you need to worry about." Bardock sighed. ' I better be careful. I don't think Kakarot will be to comfortable if I inform him of his son's preferences.' He thought to himself.

Gohan walked up to his father. " Dad, don't you think Goten should have returned by now?"

Goku narrowed his eyes. " I agree… I shouldn't have taken those boys so long to find the dragonball."

Gohan nodded. " Do you want me to go check on them?"

" Lets give them a few more minutes before we go rushing over there."

" Alright dad." Gohan looked up at the skies. ' Goten, you better be alright… I don't know what I'll do if something happened to you.'

Bardock looked at his grandson. " Don't worry about your brother so much kid. I'm sure he'll be fine."

" I hope your right. Goten has a habit of getting into trouble and I always have to bust him out of it."

Trunks was looking behind rocks trying to find the dragonball. " Damn, what's with this thing? The radar says it's here but its not."

Goten walked over to Trunks. " Maybe you are reading it wrong?"

Trunks glared back at Goten. " I'm not reading it wrong!"

" Well then you come up with a better explanation!" Goten shouted.

" Geez Goten… don't shout in my ear that hurts…." Trunks shook his head and looked back at the dragonball radar. " I just don't get it."

Goten stared at the radar for a few moments. " Do you think it could be underground or something?"

Trunks slapped himself on the head. " Damn I'm the biggest idiot in the world. Alright lets see if I can get down there." Trunks hands Goten the radar. " Hold that."

Goten nodded as he took the radar from Trunks' hand. " Uh Trunks… why don't we get the others…. Someone could be down there."

" But Goten, who in their right mind would be living under the ground in the middle of no where?"

" I don't know… maybe some secret organization or something?"

Trunks looked at Goten in disbelief. " Goten… did you take some kind of smart pills or something? Because the Goten I know isn't this smart."

Goten cocked his head as he looked back at Trunks. " I don't think I took anything to make me smarter…."

" When what did you do to the real Goten?"

Goten frowned. " I am the real Goten!"

" Man I feel dumb today."

Goten smiled. " That's what you get when you don't sleep a full 8 hours Trunks."

" Oh yeah most definitely… I feel really dumb…."

" Ah, I don't care about how smart you are Trunks…. you're my best friend! As long as you're with me I don't really care."

Trunks sighed. " Alright, lets go get the others…. I would rather not mess with any organzation that might be living down there. And I have a feeling if it is it might be the red ribbon army."

" A red ribbon? Cool, can I get one?"

Trunks hit Goten over the head. " No! Now A red ribbon…. The Red Ribbon ARMY!"

Goten frowned. " Why would they call themselves that? That's a stupid name for an army."

" They are called that because they were red ribbons on them."

" Oh… but why can't they use blue ribbons instead of red?"

" I don't know Goten… I guess it's catchier."

" Alright… what ever you say Trunks… but I still think it's stupid."

Trunks floated up to the sky. " They may have a stupid name but they were really strong…."

Goten smiled. " OOOO OOO! I can't wait! This might be funner!"

" Goten, there is no such word…. It's more fun…"

" Well it's my word…. But what does it matter…."

" True… alright. Lets get going before someone sees us."

Meanwhile underground, the Red Ribbon army was keeping an eye out for intruters. One of the shoulders ran through the complex. " GENERAL RED! GENERAL RED!" He shouted. He walked into the command center. A short red headed man looked up at the man from a swival chair.

" What do you want?" Red asked.

" Two intruders were near the base at O Seven hours sir….."

" They didn't find the entrance did they?"

" No as far as our intelligence can tell sir… but they are getting reinforcements…."

" Then I suggest we put the base on yellow alert… we mustn't let anyone discover us…."

" Yes Commander…"

Commander Red turned back around in his chair. " Who ever these intruders are… I will not allow them to interfere in our plans….."

To be continued….

Hey everyone. Alright that wasn't my best chapter… sorry about the long wait. I have been busy with other stories. I hope you liked it. Please review, no flames. Till next time.


	10. Coming to get you

Coming to get you 

Trunks and Goten rushed over to Goku and the others. Gohan looked up as they few in so fast. They brushed past them leaving a trail of wind knocking the Saiyans over. They ran back over knocking Gohan down again. " Will you stop that!" Gohan shouts at his younger brother. Goten seemed to be doing to him on purpose.

Goten laughed nervously. " Sorry big brother. I won't do it again I promise."

Gohan sighed. " Alright. I'll hold you to that little brother."

Goku smiled at his two sons and then turned to Trunks. " So where is the dragonball?"

" That's why we came here in such a hurry Goku…. You see we think it's underground."

" Underground… um.. that's strange." Goku said. He seemed to fall into deep thought.

Gohan and Bardock noticed this change in Goku. " Son what is it?" Bardock asked.

" Dad? Do you think it could be them?"

Bardock looked over at Gohan. " Who Gohan? Who are you talking about?"

" The red ribbon army…" Goku said.

" That's the name of the army… good grief…. What a stupid name."

Goku laughed at his father's comment. " Yeah I know. Back when I was a little kid they were some of the strongest people I faced."

" Oooo… dad can I fight them." Goten asked.

" Yeah come on Goku…. Let Goten and I fight these army people." Trunks said.

Gohan looked over at his father. " What do you think? Do you think Goten and Trunks are ready for them?"

Goten and Trunks frowned at Gohan. "Hey! We are a couple of super Saiyans you know Gohan! We can take care of ourselves."

Goku smiled at his younger son. " Well I don't see why not."

" Woah dad you mean it?" Goten said.

Goku smiled and nodded. " Of course I mean it. I was about your age Goten when I fought with the red ribbon army."

Trunks smiled. " That sounds so cool…. Well Goten…. We have a fight on our hands."

Goten smiled. " Yay! I can't wait… those red ribbon people won't know what hit them!" Goten cheered.

Bardock looked over at Goku. " We might as well go…."

" True… alright everyone. Lets move out." Goku said.

Gohan laughed. " Dad, I never knew you were a general…."

Goku cocked his head. " What brought this up."

" That's what generals always say, " Lets move out." I just thought of that."

Trunks looked at Goku and then back at the brothers. " I can't really picture your dad looking like a general…."

Suddenly a picture of Goku with a bit of a formal more look. He had a leaders uniform on and was riding a horse. Everyone cringed at the site. " I don't think so…"

Bardock started picturing a Saiyan General. " Well I think it could happen."

Everyone looked over at Bardock like he was nuts. " What are you talking about Grandpa!" The brothers shouted at him.

" Yeah Bardock… what are you thinking. Goku… as a GENERAL! What have you been smoking…" Trunks asked.

Gohan looked up at Bardock. " Are we picturing the same thing?"

Bardock looked at his grandson. " What? Is it that scary to picture?"

" If your thinking of the general we are…."

" Well for Saiyans it's not that big of a difference…"

A long Oh came from the demi Saiyans. " Well I guess we didn't think of that."

Goku cleared his throat. " Uh guys… as much as I like being imagined as a general…. We kinda have a mission to accomplish."

Gohan nodded. " You're right father…. We have to go after the red ribbon army."

Goten licked his chops. " Oh yes! This should be so much fun. I can't wait to kick some tail."

" Don't kick mine." Goku wined.

Gohan slapped his head. " That's not what Goten meant father."

Goku laughed nervously. " Oh… I thought because we have… and then he said…."

Gohan put his hand up to stop his father from rambling. " We get it dad… we all know the connection…. Lets go."

Goku's look seriousness. " Lets get a move on. Time to get back a dragonball."

Gohan, Goten and Trunks cheered as Goku said that. Bardock smiled. ' Oh yes… Kakarot may not always be serious when it comes to things but he is a natural leader… what a wonderful quality… he must have picked it up from me.' Bardock laughed to himself. ' You wish Bardock… but no… Kakarot really does know how to lighten spirits….'

Goku looked over to his father with a light hearted smile. " Father? Something bothering you?"

" Oh no… just thinking son… that's all."

Goku shrugged. " Alright… what ever you say father."

Bardock smiled as his son took off into the air. Bardock did like wise. ' It will be interesting to fight side by side with my younger son… This couldn't have gotten better… I am getting the chance of a life time….'

All the Saiyans flew off to the location of the dragonball. Trunks was watching it closely to see where they were suppose to land. Goten looked over at Trunks. " What do you think these guys will be like?"

" What do I think? Well from what I can tell they are a bunch of weaklings… unless of course they are hiding their energy like us."

Goten thought about that for a minute. " Um… that would really suck if they weren't really strong…."

Trunks smiled over at his friend. " I know what you mean. I've been bored too… I need a good fight."

Goku flew up to the young Demi Saiyans. " Oh don't you boys worry about a thing…. Some of these guys are really good fighters…. So I'm sure you will have fun with them…."

Goten and Trunks' faces light up. " Well that's all I need to know." Trunks said.

" Yeah… now I know I will have fun!" Goten exclaimed.

" We will all have fun son…. That I can tell you for sure."

Meanwhile at the Red Ribbon hideout. " General!" One of the men shouted as he ran into the general's room.

The general looks over at Marik. " What is it?"

" The two intruders seem to have gotten some reinforcements sir."

The general banged his hands on the desk. " Damn…. Alright, sound red alert…. Don't let them get close!"

" Yes general!" The soldier ran out.

The general sat back in his chair and looked at the map hanging from the ceiling. ' Who ever these guys are they are good…. It will be intresting to see how good they really are…..'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope you all enjoyed it and the wait was worth it… Please review.

Trunks and goten


	11. Red ribbon headquarters

Red ribbon headquarters

The general sat back in his chair and looked at the map hanging from the ceiling. ' Who ever these guys are they are good... It will be interesting to see how good they really are...'

Goku and the others were flying toward the Red Ribbon Army headquarters. The elder Saiyans were flying ahead of the younger chibis. Goku was looking around for tanks and bomb launchers. Bardock narrowed his eyes as he approached his son. " Kakarot.. What's the matter?"

" The last time I was here these guys had hidden weapons that tried to shoot me down from the sky."

Gohan's eyes bugged out slightly. " You mean bombs!"

" That's right. And there were lots of them. I was lucky to get threw them in the first place."

Gohan sighed. " Just great. This should be lots of fun." He said in a sarcastic tone.

" Just keep a look out Gohan." Goku commented.

" You got it."

As they were flying Goten was starting to get a chill. " Man it's freezing around here."

" What do you expect. It's in the middle of the mountain range."

" BUT ITS COLD!"

" Then power up your aura… that should keep you warm."

Goten thought about it for a little bit and then nodded. He knew Trunks was right, the only way for him to stay warm was for him to power up. He closed his eyes for a second and his blue aura surrounded him.

Goku's eyes snapped to Goten as he heard a sound come from one of the near by mountains. " GOTEN POWER DOWN!" Goku shouted.

Goten looked at his father with a look of confusion. " But why dad?"

" DO AS I SAY!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he turned around. He saw a missile coming straight at them. He turned to Goten with fear in his eyes. " Goten… do as your father says now!"

Goten turned to look behind him. He too saw the missile. The young chibi was scared shit less. He flew up into the air trying to get away from the missile. However went with Goten's fancy moves he was having no luck avoiding it.

Goku shook as he watched his son tried to avoid getting killed. " I gotta help him."

Gohan looked at his brother and then back at his dad. " What can we do? That thing is following Goten around like a tail on a cat!"

Goku tried to think. ' Now how did we defeat this thing before… I know we did…'

Trunks looked at Goku. " You have to do something!"

Goku snapped his figures and looked up at Goten. " GOTEN… Shoot a blast away from you!"

Goten nodded and powered up a blast and sent it straight ahead powering down his aura. The missile followed it and got destroyed.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Goten floated down to his father's level.

" Thanks dad, It was close… that missile could have gotten me."

Gohan looked at his brother. " What did you learn just now?"

" To listen to your father… he always know what's right."

Gohan grabbed his brother and roughly rubbed his hair. " What am I going to do with you Goten?"

" Love me?"

Gohan laughed.

Goku looked around. " That was only the first of many missiles we will have to avoid."

" And if these weapons detect our energy they will come after us like that last one did." Bardock noted.

Gohan looked at his father. " So what now… how are we going to get there without this happening at every turn?"

Trunks turned to Goku. " Do you think that you're instant transmission will do the trick?"

Goku thought for a minute. " I don't see why it wouldn't…"

Gohan smiled as he gestured to everyone to grab on to his dad. They all did so. Goku closed his eyes and tried to focus on the location of the red ribbon army. He opened his eyes again. " I can't find it."

Everyone fell over Anime style. " DAD!"

" For some reason I can't locate it."

" Do you think they are shielded?" Bardock asked.

" That would make some sense… um…hey Trunks… give me that radar again."

Trunks handed Goku the radar. " Here you are Goku…"

Goku looked at the radar. " We will have to try to go for the hive…"

" You mean the center of the red ribbon army?"

Bardock nodded. " I am within agreement. It's the best way to stop and enemy."

" Do you think you can find it dad?" Goten asked.

" I think I have a pretty good lock on it…." Goku said. " Alright then… lets try this again." Goku said half joking.

Everyone grabbed on to Goku again. This time they were transported right above the red ribbon army's headquarters.

in side the base-

There was massive panic among the people of the red ribbon army. One of the underlings ran into the general's room. " GENERAL RED! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" He shouted as he was running down the hall.

Red's right hand man Black turned to the door to see the young man running in almost out of breath. " What do you mean young man?" Black asked.

" Just out of no were five intruders have been spotted!"

Red turned around in his chair with a confused and angry look. " What are you doing standing around here! Sound the alarms… get the missiles! Don't let them get in here! Understand me!"

The young man trembled in fear. " Yes sir… right away sir…." He saluted the general and then ran off again.

Red sighed sounding very annoyed as he spun back around in his chair.

" Help is so hard to find these days…"

" General Red… I don't doubt that we can do away with these intruders… we have all the technology we need."

" Indeed we do… and even if all those lackeys of ours fail I'm counting on you to destroy them."

" You can count on me."

As Goku and the others were hovering over the headquarters they heard the sirens. Bardock narrowed his eyes and looked around. " What's going on?"

Goku narrowed his eyes. " That means we have been spotted."

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? How to bad? I try my best…. Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	12. Missile Attack

A/N: Hello everyone. Man I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been preoccupied with other works. Not to mention I had no inspiration to work with. So without further ado… here is chapter 12.

Missile attack

Goku narrowed his eyes as the sirens continued to sound alerting the guards that there were intruders. " This isn't good… We've been spotted."

Bardock had a bit of a smile on his face. " Well this is just what we need to get the blood boiling. Quite frankly I don't want my skills to get too rusty."

Goku nodded. " I rather not get too involved with this times people but this time it looks like we don't have much of a choice… These missiles aren't that powerful, but they are sure fast. So keep your wits about you."

" You are talking to a pro son. I've been fighting long before you were born and then some. I pulled out some major victories when they could have easily been defeats."

Gohan floated over to the talking adults. " I know comparing accomplishments is fun and all.. but we have in coming."

Goku turned his attention to the loading platforms and there were lots of soldiers and the missiles were loaded. Soon they were beginning to come under fire. Goku prepared himself as they started to come his way. He placed his hand on the oncoming missile and he was pushed into the sky. Gohan and Goten watched as their father was brought many feet into the air. Within seconds there was a small dust cloud where the missile and Goku were last seen.

Bardock looked up in surprise. ' There is no way… those things… killed my younger son.' The elder Saiyan turned to see the boys who from the looks of things had smiles on their faces. ' What's with them… don't they realize that they just lost there father…' Bardock blinked a few times as he started to see the orange of Goku's outfit.

Goku laughed as he wiped his face. " That was a close one…"

Bardock watched as his younger son floated down. " You shouldn't do that to an old man."

" Oh come on… you gotta have more faith in me then that. I am a super Saiyan after all."

" That is true…"

" Here come more!" Goten shouted. The young boy was quickly trying to avoid all the missiles coming his way. He was scared slightly as the missile wings just grazed him each time. " This is nuts!"

Trunks powered up his aura but as he did that two smaller missiles were following him just as Goten was before. " Shit!" He cursed as he flew up into the sky. The other Sons watched as Trunks disappeared into the clouds. Trunks growled as he cupped his hands together and they began to glow a bright yellowish orange. " Take this! Final blast!" He shouted. The blast went toward the two missiles and they were blown up by the attack. A strong wind accompanied the attack.

Goku was thrown back a bit as he looked up at the sky. Goten blinked.

" Trunks did that?"

" That goes to show you how much he's like his father…" Bardock stated,

" They all have that princely temper… and a short fuse."

Trunks floated down. " Takes care of that."

Goku and Bardock looked down at the pad below them. " We are going no where fast… dad we gotta take care of this right now…" Gohan stated. The older son floated down a bit more.

" Gohan.. What are you doing?" Goku asked.

" I'm going to take out this whole thing…" Gohan closed his eyes as his power began to come to the surface rapidly.

Bardock's eyes began to shake as he saw the great power his grandson possessed. ' This is inconceivable. How could a boy possibly have such power… It must be the combination of the human and Saiyan blood. Remarkable.'

Gohan remained calm. His aura began to grow larger and brighter. Sparks began to shoot out from around him hitting the ground causing the ground to crack under the soldiers. The uniformed men ran for their lives as Gohan's destructive powers began to destroy the whole base. The high towers began crumbling and they fell to the ground. When his full power rose to the surface, he let it all out. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted. His power engulfed the whole area of the base and it exploded.

A huge mushroom cloud rose into the air and the others were left in shock at the destruction Gohan had just caused. Goten's eyes were wide as he looked over the area. ' There's nothing left.. My brother destroyed the whole thing… here I thought my brother had gotten weaker over the years but I guess I was wrong… Gohan got much stronger… if that was just a portion of his power… I'd hate to see him at his full strength.'

Gohan continued to float in the air, panting heavily. Goku floated over to his son. " Gohan… You just…."

" I'm sorry dad, but I didn't see any other way around it. If we had continued to fight as we were, it would have been a tiresome effort. As you know there are many other powerful people we have to be careful including Tao.."

Goku nodded. " I know son… I know… but that was extraordinary. You're very close of ascending to the next level… I'm impressed."

" Figures you would be impressed how powerful your son is… but you disregard the fact this makes our job a hell of a lot tougher." Came a very strong voice.

Goku spun around to find the source and found it to be Vegeta. " Vegeta… I… hey, where the heck have you been?"

" That's none of your business… Leave it to a Son to mess things up… Now how are we going to find the dragonball…."

Goku whipped out the dragon radar and clicked it. " Well… the dragon radar says that the dragonballs are still far down… even under all this rubble."

" Well your son had the right idea by blasting the area… now we just gotta blast our way down there." Vegeta commented.

Meanwhile down in the underground bunker General Red slammed his hand on the table next to him. " What's going on up there!"

Black walked up to him. " I have just received conformation that top side has just been blow up… there isn't a soul alive."

" What of the intruders."

" Our sensors can't detect if they are alive or not sir."

" Well what are you standing around here for! FIND THEM!"

" Yes sir, General Red…" Black said as he bowed to his commanding officer and walked out.

Red growled. " This is going to take more effort then I anticipated. If I have to I will use the full resources of this command to stop these intruders from getting their hands on these dragonballs… Whatever it takes.. I will protect my claim and once they are out of the way… I will have full dominion of the whole world!"

To be continued…

Hello everyone. How was that? Pretty good. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. Once I got started I couldn't stop writing. I think it came out pretty good. Please review… till next time.

Trunks and goten


End file.
